


Lrrr Watching Television

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Futurama
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Fandom, Frasier - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Movie Watching, Omicron Persei Eight, Revenge, Television Watching, X-men First Class, buffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lrrr, Ruler of Omicron Persei 8, watches TV and movies from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lrrr Watching Television

**Revenge**

"Oh, this is ridiculous!! Why doesn't Emily just DEVOUR Victoria? How many seasons do we have to wait before somebody eats somebody!?!"

 

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

"Is this real? Is this a documentary? Somebody in research do a fact check - does earth have tiny women who look easily smashable but are actually capable of smashing beings much bigger than herself? Can we check on this please?? You know, just in case."

 

**Criminal Procedural Shows (All)**

*Sighs* "Yes, collect the puny DNA from the scene and get a puny lead and then accuse the wrong puny person and then find the real puny culprit at the end while making puny one-liners the whole way. Ugh, so 'original.'" *Uses finger quotes*

 

**Frasier**

"Why doesn't the clever dog simply kill all the humans and reside in their former living area?"

 

 **X-Men: First Class**  
*Looks distraught.* "Why do I feel this way? What's going on? I keep thinking of my ex-best friend Fer for some reason. We argued about the proper way to wear your cape when invading planets, and we haven't spoken since." *Starts sniffling, tearing up.* "I think I'm going to have to write a 20,000-word epic about Charles and Erik finding their way back to each other. I'll make it an AU where they are not vermin."

"What a healthy way to cope with your emotions. So much better than actually TALKING to Fer. Or giving him back the leg you ripped off."

"You just don't understand fandom, Ndnd!!! I'm going to go on the message boards to work through my Cherik feels!!!"

"Of course you are."

Lrrr grumbles as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment-fic on livejournal for this prompt: Futurama, Lur + any, fandom on Omicron Persei VIII


End file.
